The Lie of Truth
by Karin-Chii
Summary: I loved him a whole lot, but this is wrong, its absolutely wrong to love a vampire hunter. My fate was chosen, it always had been chosen. Kaname was the one meant for me, we were suppose to be one of the most honorable couples of the pure blood...
1. Chapter 1 : Caged Bird

_I loved him a whole lot, but this is wrong, its absolutely wrong to love a vampire hunter. My fate was chosen, it always had been chosen. Kaname was the one meant for me, we were suppose to be one of the most honorable couples of the pure blood, yet I felt the shame, the shame of loving someone else. I didn't mean that I don't love Kaname…its just that… I love Kaname because of my pureblood that's running through my vein, meanwhile that human heart of mine, belongs to him, Zero._

**Waaah, fourth story (: yaaay!. Biggest hit would be my absolute boyfriend series, and follow by sugar sugar rune. Thanks everyone for supporting, subscribing, following, reviewing, and spending your time reading my work. It really makes me feel good each time when I receive an email from fanfiction about you guys reviewing and following up on my stories.**

**Cookies for everyone (:**

**For people who forgot what vampire knight is about…here's a summary!**

**Wikipedia : Yuki Cross's earliest memory is of being attacked by a vampire and saved by Kaname Kuran, also a vampire. Ten years later, Yuki and a vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu attend Cross Academy as school guardians protecting the "Day Class" and the "Night Class" from each other to keep vampires secret. The story follows Yuki's discovery that her childhood friend, Zero, has spent the last four years trying to fight his transformation into a vampire, and he has finally succumbed. Yuki struggles to help Zero fight his bloodlust and to recover her own lost memories, while suspecting that Kaname knows more than he is saying, knowing her love for both later on she faces a battle between Zero and Kaname.**

It has already been years since I last saw his face, Zero. I miss him. With Kaname's over-protectiveness, I couldn't leave the house, not even the room unless otherwise being said. It isn't that bad being here, but just that having to be in the same room for years sometimes could really get tiring and boring. Kaname understands that, sometimes he would skip out meetings just to take me out to the garden for a walk, or just to stay in the room with me.

I asked him many times, asking why he wouldn't let me go out by myself, or even to the town with him. He would always reply the same thing, "Yuuki, you're too weak now to head out, you're still a very young and inexperienced vampire, and I don't want to see you get hurt. After all you are my precious Yuuki." The he would look at me with a gentle smile.

Everytime after seeing that kind of smile, it just stops me from wanting to argue back. His smile makes me weak, infact every touch, every word makes me even more defenseless than before. He himself is the biggest weakness to me, but he doesn't know that.

I often think about what was the point of living, after all, its just days and days being jailed in. It's not like I was able to do anything else anyways.

"Madam, your meal is ready." Maddi-San knocked as she opened the door.

I nodded and gave permission for her to enter, she came in with a tray of food. In that tray and placed it on my table.

As the usual, there's always appetizers, main course, a soup, and dessert. "Thanks Maddi-San."

"My pleasure," She bowed, "if there's nothing else, I will be heading back."

"Wait Maddi-San!" I stopped her as she was already at the door.

"Where's Kaname?" I sat up and asked.

"Oh, Master is on a business trip and wont be back till next Tuesday."

I looked down and frowned, as she closed the door after her.

"Another business trip?" I spoke to myself.

He's been so distanced from me ever since last month, and I don't even know why. He wouldn't tell me where he is going. Or where he have headed. Before, if he doesn't tell me ahead, he would at least tell me what happened when he return, but not anymore. It's like if he had grew tired of me, or something. _Was it because I asked too much question about why he keeps my trapped here? Was he annoyed because I kept bothering him? What is it? Kaname…_

My thoughts ruled over me as I threw a flower vase across the room with a hint of my vampire powers. I broke down completely. Tears began running as I wrapped my arms around my knees crying.

"Madame! Is everthing okay?"

Before they could come it I quickly swinged my right hand and focused on the lock of the door as it twisted. I couldn't let them enter at the moment, or else I don't know what my emotion will lead me to do.

Maddi and many other maids began banging on the door worriedly, "Madame! What happened? Why did you lock the door? What's wrong?"

I glared to my left, the window. _Zero._ My brain began to stop processing any other thoughts but Zero. And uncontrollably I jumped out of the 4 story window and climbed over the fence. I couldn't think straight, all I knew it I need to head back to Cross- Academe.

I didn't know the direction since its already been years, and plus Kaname on purpose told the driver ahead to go the long way, and stopped at many different places, and did many loops so I wont have any ideas on how to get back to Cross-Academe. And plus I never knew there would be a day where I would be roaming around lifelessly like this.

It felt like there was something in me. Something else that is taking me there. This familiar feeling, what is it? This feeling inside me had taken control the whole time after i jumped out of the window. And for some reason I trust that feeling.

The next thing I knew I was standing right in front of Cross-Academe. I stood at the front gate. Just by seeing this reminds me so much of the past, all those memories that had faded came back. I closed my eyes, and all those flashbacks were like running water flowing out endlessly.

Before long I was hiding behind the tree of the school campus, and there I spot Zero.

_Ba-damp_

_Ba-damp_

_My heart… finally beats after all these years._

_Ba-damp_

_Ba-damp_

Just then someone wrapped my hands together from the back and tied it with a anti vampire weapon. I quickly turned around trying to get myself away till I realized it was Zero. I gasped as my eyes widened. But obviously he doesn't remember a thing about me, since I changed a lot and even cut my hair.

"What are you doing at a place like this? Who sent you here? What are you after?"

"I-" I looked into his eyes, those same old eyes that he had. That same old odor that he had. Before long, the anti vampire weapon got to me as I fainted.

**What is going to happen after she fainted? Will Zero remember who she is even though her appearance is different? Will he leave mercy to her? Or will her death in exchange for the truth Yuuki's been wanting to tell Zero for years to come?**

**To find out (: stay tuned and review please. Ahaha (:**


	2. Chapter 2 : Forgotten

_I loved him a whole lot, but this is wrong, its absolutely wrong to love a vampire hunter. My fate was chosen, it always had been chosen. Kaname was the one meant for me, we were suppose to be one of the most honorable couples of the pure blood, yet I felt the shame, the shame of loving someone else. I didn't mean that I don't love Kaname…its just that… I love Kaname because of my pureblood that's running through my vein, meanwhile that human heart of mine, belongs to him, Zero._

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE AND NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE! AND BELATED CHRISTMAS! ^_^ THIS NEW COMING YEAR, 2013, MY GOAL IS TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS FOR ALL MY 6 STORIES AND MAYBE ILL CREATE A NEW STORY WITH THAT TOO!**

**Cookies for everyone (:**

**For people who forgot what vampire knight is about…here's a summary!**

**Wikipedia : Yuki Cross's earliest memory is of being attacked by a vampire and saved by Kaname Kuran, also a vampire. Ten years later, Yuki and a vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu attend Cross Academy as school guardians protecting the "Day Class" and the "Night Class" from each other to keep vampires secret. The story follows Yuki's discovery that her childhood friend, Zero, has spent the last four years trying to fight his transformation into a vampire, and he has finally succumbed. Yuki struggles to help Zero fight his bloodlust and to recover her own lost memories, while suspecting that Kaname knows more than he is saying, knowing her love for both later on she faces a battle between Zero and Kaname.**

When I woke up I was in a bedroom, and Zero was sitting right next to me. I wasn't tied up anymore nor was he trying to hurt me. As I sat up he took notice of me and walked towards me.

"Now tell me, who sent you here?"

"I-" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't just say 'Hey! I am Yuuki Cross, and I missed you all these years, craving for your blood' right?

So instead I just looked away.

Zero smirked, "all you pure bloods are so reckless and stupid." He looked straight at me, "Let me tell you something, no matter who you are, I wont let you touch anyone in Cross Academy!"

I looked at him with those eyes trying to tell him, _"Don't you rememeber who I am?"_

Just then, Headmaster Kaien Cross came into the room. He looked at me then looked back at Zero, then back at me. With a smile he pushed up his glasses and ordered Zero to exit.

"But she invaded our territory!"

"Just go on Zero, I will handle everything from here." Kaien did his usual untrustworthy flower atmosphere.

Zero sighed and left. As soon as he shut the door Kaien immediately turned back at me with a smile. "It's been a while," the flowery mood suddenly turned serious.

"YUUUUUUKI!" and it suddenly turned back into the flowery mood once again. "I MISS YOU!" he hugged me so tightly like if theres no tomorrow.

"Did you miss me? Did you?"

I glared away with the same irritation I had back when I was a human. The irritation I had each time he does that. But for some reason, this time I was actually glad that he did this. I miss this so much.

"G-get off of me!" I pushed his head off of my face.

"B-but I miss you soo much!" as he rubbed his cheek onto mine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

Just then Zero dashed in, thinking that there was an emergency for me to be screaming like that but end up finding Kaien hugging/choking me. He glared at both of us and sighed. "What the heck are you doing to her?"

Kaien looked at Zero and muttered, "Hugging a girl obviously…"

Zero pulled out his gun, I pulled back but the realized that he was aiming for Kaien, and let out a sigh of relief.

"W-what are you doing Zero-Kun~" Kaien made a pouty face, "Why you pointing that gun at daddy?"

He gave Kaien a death glare and turned to me, "This may be the first time I am telling a pureblood this but, sorry for whatever happened." He paused and looked at Kaien, and looked back at me. "Our headmaster is a bit…strange I would say." He sighed.

"I-its totally fine." I waved my arms and smiled it off, "I am kinda use to this sort of things happening around me anyways."

He let out a sigh and walked up to my bed, "Do you know her?" he asked Kaien.

I closed my eyes, on one hand, didn't know what to hope. On one hand I wanted him to admit I was Yuuki, but on the other hand, I don't want Zero to know it is me, I mean after all we declared that we were going to be enemies after parting a few years ago.

Kaien cleared his throat and glanced at me for a few seconds, "I know her, but then we haven't seen each other for a while now. She's a old close friend of mine." Then he bend towards me and huggled me again.

Zero glared at us and pulled him away from me, "quit it! She's a girl, you do realize that right?!"

"So what if she's a girl?" Kaien gave Zero a puppy eyes look.

"Your sexually harassing her!"

I laughed and looked up at them, "It really is alright, I am use to him doing this all the time." I smiled forcefully again with cold sweat dropping down.

Zero sighed again, "Very well, do whatever you guys want." He said as he turned and left.

"W-wait…" I held up my arm in a panic, "Zero!"

He stopped, but didn't bother to turn back. "Is there anything else you want from me?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say, after all I called out his name even without consulting it with my brain.

I looked away to the side, "It's nothing." As he walked off.

Kaien looked at my hopelessly sad expression and patted on me, "why don't you just tell him who you are?"

I looked down with tears coming out, "I really don't know what I am doing, honestly, I mean I came here all of a sudden, thinking that everything can go back to the way it should be…What am i? Stupid?"I paused , "there's no way that anything can go back to the way they were before…"

I glanced up at Kaien, "Look at me! I am a pureblood who suck blood for a living."

"Yuuki…"

"And he… is a vampire hunter who promised himself that he would kill all pureblood for revenge." I began to scream, "How is it possible for us to have anything together like that?!"

Kaien patted on my head, "Yuuki… back in the days everyone thought it was impossible for pureblood and humans to get along, and they even doubted me completely when I suggested hosting a night class for this academy, they said it was an crazy idea." He tlited my head, "but look how it ended up working out so well…"

"Well, it did work out well, until the incident," I replied looking away, didn't want to face him since each time I look at him, painful flashback comes in, the human side of me became clearer. Which, trust me, is the last thing I want right now.

The room grew silence, then sudden thought just popped into my head, "How's Zero doing?"

Kaien smiled, "Zero's been doing better, but then there are still times where he desire blood in which the blood tablet cannot fulfill his thrust, but besides that he's been good."

I smiled, glad that zero's been doing fine these years without me. "Does he still…mention me at all?"

Kaien frowned a little, by the sign of that, I already knew my answer. How stupid of me to even be thinking of such a question. "He does mention you, but then most of the time it just brings awkwardness across the dining table."

"Oh," I frowned as well, if to remember me is a crime, then I think I am the most wanted person here. I really wished that there's a time machine here, that can just bring me back in time to the time when I was human again, where protecting Zero was my job, and letting him drink my blood is my will. I really missed that.

**Did you all like chapter two? Because that's probably the fun"est" thing by far haha. I love zero ^_^ anyways. Well did anyone of you guys catch up on vampire knight's manga after the ending of the anime season 2? Because damn, last volume is coming out I think did It come out already? D: well time to be a manga vk freak and check them out! Haha. Until next chapter! **

**PLEASE COMMENT ON REVIEW SECTION AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FAVORITE FOLLOW AND RATE IT AS WELL PLEASE! :D**

**THANKS!**

**UNTIL 2013~ :D**


End file.
